Lift me up
by Envirosuit
Summary: Strike Seven are sent to deal with an alien threat in Finland. One moment, it is a routine search and destroy mission, the next it's a fight for survival. Oneshot. OC's only.


Lift me up

I do not own anything other than my OC's.

* * *

A man stands in front of the wall of remembrance. Staring at 5 pictures.

The last pictures of his allies. His squad. His friends.

He stands still encased within his armour, his weapons discarded within the Skyranger, fresh back from Helsinki, Finland.

He looks mournfully to the leftmost picture.

Sergeant Hideo 'Hazard' Nakagawa. Japanese. 25.

* * *

_Plasma is flying, and the team are pinned within a grocery store, taking cover behind the counter, and assorted counters around the shop._

_The door smashes open, the cause a lumbering monster encased in red armour._

_The beast rushed towards his squad, moving straight for the counter where the majority of the squad were._

_Before it could reach the counter, Hideo had taken a running jump from a table, before activating his archangel jetpack. He then rammed into the Muton's back, wrapping his powered arms around the monstrosity's neck._

_The creature reared its head back as laser fire pelted it, trying to dislodge the determined soldier. Hideo did not give up however, keeping the creature distracted for his teammates._

_The lumbering creature wasn't supposed to be smart. It wasn't supposed to turn around at such a speed._

_They weren't supposed to have accidentally crippled their ally._

_He shouldn't have fallen to the floor. The Muton shouldn't have picked him up._

_That bastard of an alien shouldn't have ripped him in two with its bare hands._

* * *

The man sheds a tear, before attempting to rid his mind of the painful memory, which occurred not too long ago. He closes his eyes, attempting to dispel the welling tears, but not succeeding.

He looks up despairingly, noting the names attached to the next two pictures.

Lieutenant Minos 'Prototype' Papadikos. Greek. 37.

Captain Lars 'Morningstar' Ivanovich. Russian. 28.

* * *

_Lars looks through his scope to see Hideo get torn in two, crimson liquid spraying everywhere as pink lumps of flesh and organ drop into a puddle of blood. _

_He saw Minos panic. He knew he should have fired when he had the chance._

_If only he hadn't froze up._

_Minos stood out of his cover, fear coursing throughout his veins._

_As well as an unhealthy dose of rage._

_He screams, an ear shattering sound in the relatively small shop. He then charges at the Muton, heavy laser cannon forgotten in his grief. The weakened Muton turns to the human, only to be bowled over by the human's impressive strength._

_Minos punches the Muton in the face repeatedly, his power armour giving his punches extra power. _

_His bold move was the end of him._

_While his attack had stunned the Muton, the huge creature was easily his better in terms of strength and endurance._

_A fly-by punch from a Floater floored Minos instantly, leaving him vulnerable to the Muton's wrath, leaving the others preoccupied with the Floater._

_The huge creature picks him up by the head, picking up a Plasma cannon as it stands._

_Minos attempts to free himself from the grip that was slowly crushing his skull by flailing around, but his attempts got weaker as time passed._

_Lars shakes his head, realising the mortal danger his friend was in, and scopes in on the Mutons head._

_Just as he fires, Minos' chest explodes in a gory display of red and green matter, showering the three behind the counter in gore._

* * *

The man inwardly cringes at the horrific memory, slowly examining his hand in horrified fascination. This was his** friends** blood. **Minos'** blood.

The man spasms in a sudden relapse of fear, hoping to shake some of the blood off, only to see no results.

He cringes, before looking to the final two pictures names.

Colonel 'Strings' Rune Hagen. Swedish. 34.

Major Martin 'Zero' Vogel. German. 33.

* * *

_Rune grits his teeth as gore, alien and human, sprayed over his visor. He hastily wipes it off, before having a quick look over the counter._

_At least ten floaters were smashing their way through the windows. It wouldn't be long before they broke through. They would overwhelm the three._

"Ready yourselves_!" Rune bellows in English for all to understand, before aiming his laser rifle over the counter, in conjunction with Vogel's laser sniper rifle and the survivor's laser rifle._

_The windows smash all too quickly, collapsing into intricate shards as the monsters surged through._

_A floater receives a hole in its torso, which also causes its backpack to malfunction. The mechanised corpse flies directly into the floater next to it, which causes them both to detonate in a blaze of gore._

_2 floaters track the laser shot to have been fired from across the street, behind where they had entered. _

_The two traverse a building, to come face to face with a fearful Russian who embeds his knife immediately into the first floater._

_The abomination groans, before collapsing, taking the man's knife with it. Its plasma pistol then detonates, sending the Russian man sprawling onto his back, wailing in agony as he numbly looks at the bleeding stump of his leg._

_The second abomination quickly flies over, and fires several shots into the man's head, frying his brain, and the floor beneath it._

_Rune was sure that they weren't going to get out alive._

_He quickly fires over the counter before taking cover, as the combined fire of 5 plasma pistols comb over the area he had stood before._

_The group of three had only managed to take out three aliens, and the situation wasn't going to get better._

_The survivor quickly blind fires over the counter, hoping to damage a floater, successfully landing a shot to the chest, causing the creature to collapse in death._

_Vogel and Rune then nod to each other, before both rise from the counter as Rune opens fire upon the floaters, grabbing their attention._

_Vogel then throws a grenade, before carving open a floaters skull with his sniper. This action draws the attention of an abomination returning to the fight._

_The creature quickly fires at Vogel, returning the favour to him, for its dead comrades._

_Vogel collapses, melted grey matter dissolving within the green matter, all spilling out of a hole in his helmet in a grotesque manner._

_As this occurs, the remaining creatures all simultaneously blast Rune's stomach open, the man falling backwards in agony._

_The survivor catches him, before cradling him close to his chest, as the grenade explodes, broiling the rest of the Floaters alive._

"_Z-zilch?" The Colonel gutturally mutters, clearly close to death._

"_What- what is it strings?" Zilch asks tentatively, knowing his friend is near death._

"_Hämnas mig Zilch. H-hämnas mig." _*

_Zilch, who has tears brimming within his eyes, whispers his reply in his own native language._

"_Jeg vil sende dem alle til helvete, for deg, min familie." _**

_Rune smiles lightly, before his head slowly lolls back, his heart beating its last._

* * *

Major Sigurd 'Zilch' Jensen, the 36 year old Norwegian soldier, slowly sinks to his knees in front of Rune's picture. His eyes looking balefully at the name scrawled upon the picture.

"Jeg vil aldri glemme dere, mine brødre."***

* * *

This was a story I have been wanting to writing for some time, but couldn't be bothered to write until now.

Thank you for reading.

*Avenge me Zilch. A- avenge me.

** I will send them all to hell, for you, my family.

*** I will never forget you, my brothers .


End file.
